Eventually
by CrimsonPenguinsOnIce
Summary: Modern AU, in which Astrid goes to college with her best friend, Ruffnut. Her life was perfect, or so she thought. Before she goes to college, she must attend a party, in which she met a dorky boy with freckles and such. Things will turn out great, or so she thought it will be... Meh
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, first fanfic and I hope you enjoy this! Please, read and review, this will be a multi-chap soon and I reallyyyyy hope you like it. Please review! I need to know what you think, or even leave suggestions!**

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Astrid, looking at the lingerie store in front of her, where her friend, Regina seemed to be taking her to.

"I mean, it's just a high school party, we don't need to wear anything flouncy, and yet you still chose for us to wear _underwear_?" Astrid exclaimed, refusing to go inside, despite the pulls of Regina.

"Astrid," She started, dangerously calm. "We're about to go to college, this is a party. Our chance to lose _virginity_!"

Astrid winced and shook her arm away from Regina's grasp. "I'm not sure about this, Ruff." She said quietly. "I mean, its all-"

Regina cut her off, waving her hands in front of Astrid's face. "Oh c'mon, Astrid. You've been like this since yesterday! We need to fun you up, and a party is the best place we could do it." She wiggled her eyebrows at her mischievously.

Astrid groaned, crossing her arms. She knew she had been cornered. "Okay fine. But I'm not going to do anything. I'll let you do all the work." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" exclaimed Regina, throwing her arms up in the air. "Come, this is going to be fun!" She got a hold of her by her shoulders and pushed a groaning Astrid towards the entrance.

The little bell rang quietly as the door gave way to Astrid's feet being pushed in by Regina.

The store seemed to be quite empty from visitors. And jazz music's the only thing that could be heard. The sales-boy who seemed-to-be-too-young-to- be-working flicked his head towards the two girls and sighed.

"Welcome to, uh, whatever you call this place." The boy said with a nasally voice, clearly not interested. His forest green eyes were focused on something on the computer on his counter.

" Lingerie store! Gods you keep forgetting…" said a gruff voice down the staff room.

The sales-boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, sheesh," He muttered. " Welcome to the Lingerie store…"

Astrid stared at the boy. He seemed to notice, since he blushed a bit. He seemed familiar, she swore she saw him before… Her eyes began searching for his nametag but Regina pushed her away before she got the chance.

"Ow, Ruffnut!" She exclaimed, pinching Regina's shoulders to get her to stop. "When I said do all the work, it was just an expression!" She whispered to her friends ears.

"Sorry," Ruffnut said, removing her hands away from Astrid as if she was poison. "You were kind of staring at Haddock back there," she said, pointing a thumb toward the sales-boy. "Had to push you away."

Astrid's eyes widened. "_That's_ Hiccup?" she whispered, glancing around the room nervously. "And he works _here, _where we will shop for _underwear?!" _She demanded Ruffnut.

"Woah, come down Astrid," She said, holding her hands out to her. "You have nothing to worry about. It's not like he's a stalker, or anything…" She trailed off slowly.

Apparently this did not help Astrid. "Ugh, why do I get myself into these situations…" She hid out of Hiccup's sight behind a pole rack of netted stockings and sat down on the floor. Ruffnut eyed her suspiciously.

"Astrid, yesterday, you avoid him. Today, you are scared and embarrassed of him?" She crossed her arms and looked at her friend, almost angrily. "This is not the Astrid I know and have known my whole life, this needs to change."

Astrid watched as Ruffnut turned from mad to glad in a heartbeat. Now she was walking around the store, picking out random not-sort-of clothes and threw them down to Astrid. "Here," she said, gesturing to the fitting room. "Try these on in there."

Astrid piled the lingerie up on her lap and literally ran to the fitting rooms, slamming and locking the door shut. Ruffnut nodded with pursed lips, "Still needs more work."

She walked into the hall of fitting rooms and sat on a chair, waiting for Astrid. "C'mon Astrid, you are taking forever. I still need to get some too."

She groaned and unlocked the door, revealing herself in a bright red laced dress, only materializing at the breast part. "I hate you, Ruff," She said, crossing her arms.

Ruffnut smiled, pleased with herself. "Ooh, that could look good on me, give that to me, take another one," She said, ushering Astrid inside. She huffed, slamming the door.

A few minutes passed and Astrid finally pulled the door open, wearing a black netted dress. Her red underwear can be seen underneath. Ruffnut clapped her hands in delight, despite Astrid's scowling face.

"Bravo! This looks hot, all the boys will be drooling over you tonight" She said, indicating the dress. "Let's go" Ruffnut pulled Astrid's arm, but she didn't move.

"Ruffnut, I would love to go out now, but aren't you forgetting something?" Astrid said, gesturing to what she was wearing. "I need to change."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, but…" Ruffnut started, eyes narrowing mischievously. "Oh no, this isn't going to be good,' Astrid said, very wary.

"I'll only give you two choices: Give me the dress and you'll pay without wearing anything, or…let sales-boy Haddock over there check that with you wearing it," Ruffnut smiled triumphantly.

Astrid's heart stopped and her eyes went as big as dinner plates. The first choice wasn't as bad as the second one, so she chose that. "Ruff, why am I ever friends with you," She said.

"Fine, I'll choose the second one," Astrid could barely keep from fisting her hands. "It isn't as bad as the first one, but it's still bad. It might get me arrested!"

"Great," Ruffnut smiled nonetheless. "'Cause the price tag is on your butt," She pointed at the tag jutting out. Astrid groaned, placing her hand over her forehead. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

They walked out of the fitting rooms and to Hiccup, who was sitting behind the counter. The boy didn't notice them approaching, until Ruffnut slammed a hand in front of him.

Hiccup's eyes flicked upward to see two girls standing in front of him. "Oh, it's you two," He said, indicating Ruffnut and Astrid. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to pay for both of these," Ruffnut held out the red dress that Astrid had worn earlier. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "But this is only one…" He raised an eyebrow.

Ruffnut almost forgot, much to Astrid's hope. She pushed Astrid in front of her. "Oh, and this too."

Astrid waved awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. "Uh, it kind of…" _C'mon Astrid, think of something. _"Er, the zipper got stuck and I can't get this off…' She trailed off.

Hiccup blushed madly, not sure of what to do. "Er, it's fine. Just hold out the price tag. I'll check it that way." He held out the sensor awkwardly.

Ruffnut raised a finger. "Oh but it seems the price tag is on her butt," She smiled. "You have to find another way, sir,"

Hiccup blushed even more, his whole face becoming pink beneath his freckles. "Um, okay… just cut the tag off, and give it to me." He said. _Man this boy is smart,_ Ruffnut thought. Astrid sighed with relief.

Hiccup handed a gloomy Ruffnut a pair of scissors. She cut the price tag off the dress, and gave it to Hiccup. He scanned it immediately. "That would be 50 dollars ma'am," he said.

Astrid gave him a credit card as he put the dresses in a paper bag and gave it back to them. "Thank you for shopping…" Hiccup said, keeping his face down low.

The girls walked to the exit, which is also the entrance. Ruffnut went out first, and before Astrid could ever follow, she heard Hiccup say, "Goodbye, Astrid,"

The door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Only a short author's note...

I'm not sure if I would continue this story anymore, so it would probably get deleted soon, but it won't if I change my mind, which I probably wouldn't...

so yeah, have a good day :3


End file.
